


Non mi abbracci e mi ripeti che son grande

by old_stories



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_stories/pseuds/old_stories
Summary: Il papà di Martino è andato a prendersi gli scatoloni.





	Non mi abbracci e mi ripeti che son grande

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa di appena 200 parole è nata qualche settimana fa ed è stata accantonata. Poi ieri il papà di Martino ha detto quello che ha detto e mi è tornata in mente. Come sempre scrivo come palliativo alla mia Sindrome Da Aggiornamento Compulsivo e non detengo alcun diritto su Skam Italia. E nemmeno sul titolo dato che viene da Non me lo so spiegare di Tiziano Ferro.
> 
> Grazie come sempre a Mesarthim per l'incoraggiamento.

 

_Martino ormai era grande._

_Martino poteva cavarsela da solo._

_Vero Martino?_

* * *

 

Non aveva potuto fare altro che annuire, d’altronde era stato stupido da parte sua pensare di poter ricevere un aiuto.

Suo padre aveva inseguito la sua nuova vita senza pensarci due volte e non si era mai voltato indietro. Finalmente era passato a prendersi gli scatoloni ma, adesso, il vuoto che avevano lasciato sul pavimento urlava più di quanto avesse fatto la loro presenza.

“Mamma sta male...”, aveva sussurrato a suo padre.

L’uomo lo aveva guardato, un po’ annoiato, un po’ distratto.

“Martino sei grande, la mamma sa badare a se stessa eh?”, gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla e se ne era andato.

Martino era rimasto a fissare la porta per qualche minuto prima di prendere il cellulare e scrivere a Nico. _Non posso oggi. Scusa._

Perché lui non si sentiva grande, ma almeno poteva far finta di esserlo.

Aveva acceso la tv e l’aveva spenta, aveva controllato sua madre, che sembrava dormire, e aveva aperto il frigo alla ricerca della cena, senza successo.

Era stato in quel momento che avevano suonato alla porta.

Martino non aveva fatto in tempo a capire chi fosse che si era ritrovato stretto nell’abbraccio di Niccolò.

 

_The end._


End file.
